


All That Glitters

by mommokou1



Category: Original Work
Genre: Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 11:26:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4058263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mommokou1/pseuds/mommokou1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niraya has come to a land far from home where everything has a price in gold. What brought her here? What is she looking to buy? Or is there another purpose for her journey?</p>
            </blockquote>





	All That Glitters

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the story prompt "El Dorada" by Max Kirin.

           The flight attendants voice woke Niraya from her sleep, sitting up a bit straighter she looked out the window as the aircraft lowered. The city of Ealei sprawled out beneath, a massive metropolis unlike anything she had every witnessed on her home world. Her home, like many others before, had been stripped of its resources many years ago and abandoned by the industrial tycoons who had built this very city. 

           A place where everything had a price in gold. 

           Anything can be bought, and anything can be sold. 

           That was why she had come. 

           Her family had been struggling to survive long before she was born. Her father labored in the fields and her mother made clothes from scraps until they were no longer capable like their parents before them. Her surviving siblings were too young to work and after the death of her eldest brother the little they had left to get by was gone. Her paintings were a luxury desired by none and she had no other skills to earn from. There was no hope left on their world, the only choice they had was to leave it all behind or die, yet they could not go. 

           Leaving cost money, money they didn't have. 

           Niraya knew what would happen all too well she had seen it many times. Family withered and died like the harvest in the wastelands, their corpses littered the streets like scraps of discarded papers, yet paper actually served a purpose. If they were lucky they might get a burial by a kind passerby though most were unwilling to dig up the rock hard earth for a dead man. Most laid rotting until the "Death Chariot" made its rounds. A title affectionately given to the sun scorched old men who came to collect the bodies of the dead and lay them to rest.

           She didn't know where they took them and she hoped she never found out. After the day they came for her brother’s body she remembered how her brothers and sisters cried and screamed at the men not to take him away, how they insisted impudently that he was just sleeping. She had followed the wagon to the outskirts of town and chased after it until it disappeared into the horizon stopping only when her bleeding feet could carry her no longer.

           When she returned home her parents had been waiting they had tried with the last bit of energy they had in their weary bodies to console her. They told her it would be alright, that they would make it somehow, but she knew it was a lie.

           Niraya knew that her family would not make it unless they could get out of that place. That's when she remembered this city, the place everyone on every world knew about. Where anything and everything was possible. Scraping enough money together for one ticket she fled in the night knowing her parents would never let her go through with it.

           Whispering a last good-bye to each of them before she left it took everything she had in her to move one foot in front of the other. Knowing full well she would never see them again, she left.

           Following the line of people as they stepped off the ship and onto the landing bay, her eyes were wide as saucers as she glanced up at the towers so high she would have thought they held up the sky if she had not just saw them from above. They were shuffled off through the spaceport and into the city itself where the streets were made of marble and crystal clear water ran down the length of each path like rivers with tiny handcrafted bridges crossing them. 

           Fish of every color swam in the waters surfacing as passerby's threw in bits of food for them. Shops of every kind lined the streets their windows filled with ornate jewelry, clothes, furniture, technology, and food. She tried not to pause too long to stare as she garnered many unpleasant looks from store owners, whose shops she dared not go inside. Either way she knew that this was not the place she was looking for, though she was unsure of where to find it.

           Asking around she found it more difficult than she first imagined to communicate as there were a great number of tongues being spoken. None of which sounded familiar. 

           A blue skinned man walked by swathed in silken robes his swollen head had two large eyes on either side that were reminiscent of the fish that swam alongside the road. He halted waving his webbed hand to gain her attention as she was questioning those passing. 

           Making her way over to him she felt uneasy as she neared the lanky figure with arms folded over her chest as she stared up at him.  When he spoke his voice was higher pitched than she expected and he spoke her mother tongue fluidly.  

           "Hello, I am Tuk perhaps there is something I can assist you with?"

           "Oh, yes!" She smiled genuinely, "I am looking for the open market."

           "Ah, I see." He nodded appreciatively, "There are a great deal of open markets in Ealei, but I believe I know which it is you seek."

           "Many foreigners come here to sell their wares in District 19 because there are no restrictions on what can be sold or for what price." He tilted his head slightly, "This is what you came for?"

           "Yes."

           "I can show you the way."

           "I don't want to bother you."

           "Nonsense," He shook his bulbous head. "I was going to be on my way there anyways I had been called in to verify the authenticity of a few artifacts.” 

           "Really that sounds interesting." She quickening her pace to keep in step with his long strides. "Is that what you do for a living?"

           "Yes," His face was very different from what she was used to, but she could tell he was happy she had asked. "I study different cultures and it takes me to some amazing places. I have been to Draban as well I spent many years there."

           "I can tell by the way you speak." She grinned giving him a nod, "I never thought I would hear the language this far from home."

           "That I can understand." They descended down into a subway tunnel and he beckoned her to follow.

           "I can't." She shuffled her feet, "I have no money."

           "I will pay."

           "I can't let--"

           "Nonsense it is nothing consider your company payment enough." They stood waiting to purchase a ticket, "It is not safe in this place for one so young, and I would feel much better if you allowed me to take you to your destination."

           "Why are you being so kind to me?"

           "I have a young one, not much older than yourself," He opened his mouth before pursing his lips together staring down towards her. "Should she ever find herself alone in a strange land I would hope someone would be kind enough to help her."

           He tapped at the band on his wrist a light formed a screen and a picture of a blue child in Tuk's arms appeared. Her features were similar to his yet smoother and her eyes were large and such a pale blue they were almost white. 

           "She is cute." Niraya remarked, admiring the foreign beauty of the child.

           He nodded in agreement, "Work keeps me away from her for far longer than I'd like, but this is my favorite photo of us together. I look at it whenever I am missing home."

           Niraya frowned wishing she had something from home. She had brought nothing with her save for the clothes on her back. Suddenly she felt cold and longed for the warmth of her family which she had never went without a day in her life. 

           The train ride was quiet and she spent most of it gazing out the dark windows until they reached the platform. Heading back above ground the city was even more tightly packed than where she had come from. 

           The hologram sign over head shifted into a number of languages in large letters that read 'District 19'. Where before different species were sparse here there was beings of every imaginable species traveling about like it was the most normal thing in the world. Digital posters were plastered everywhere showing ads for the latest products and dates to upcoming concerts and tournaments. 

           "Would you like me to guide you to any market in particular?"

           "No this is fine." She shook her head, "I should be able to find my way from here."

           Tuk went over to the large map on the side of the street, "Here all you need to do in select your destination and press this then it will print out the directions for you."

           "Thank you for everything Tuk." She bowed her head.

           "No thanks necessary, if you should need anything more contact me any time." He gave her a small card and a quick wave, "I hope you find what you are looking for."

           She nodded clutching the slip of paper in her hands as he vanished in the crowd before she scanned the list of open markets. Finding the one she began following her map towards her destination. She traveled the road where technology was the primary item being sold with stands peddling all sorts of amazing things like parts for spaceships, hovercrafts, and robots of every size and shape.

           The merchants here didn't bother her at all and she supposed it had something to do with her disheveled appearance. She didn't even have shoes on her feet and her clothes were made up of the discarded scraps of her mother’s creations. These store owners were far too experienced to think she would have anything to offer them for their merchandise. 

           There was a lot of noise due to people trying to talk over the shouting of the auctions that were placed at the end of every street and it was to an auction at the end of this path that she was headed.  She could already see the mass of people crowded around the stage up ahead her heart raced and she could feel her palms becoming clammy.

           She moved around the edge until she was on the side of the stage where security blocked her way speaking gruffly. "Merchants only."

           "I know that. I am here as a merchant." They eyed her incredulously but the larger of the two mumbled something into his silver wristband. 

           "Therol is will see you." Then the two men stepped aside allowing her passage. 

           Inside the building directly behind the auction stage she found a proud gentlemen sitting on a plush sofa beckoning her to enter. His wide black eyes were like two drops of oil, his silky black hair framed his face in short waves. 

           "Welcome!" He exclaimed wistfully grabbing her gently by the arm to guide her to the seat beside him. "Now I hear you have come to do business with me, it is important to note that I take 10 percent of every bid on my stage."

           "Since this is our first time working together I will waive the stage, and prep fees." He stroked his trimmed beard thoughtfully, "As well as the accommodation fees as you have just arrived unless you wish to wait until the morrow."

           "No!" His eyes widened minutely, "I'm sorry. It just has to be today." 

           "I completely understand." Putting on an award winning smile he nodded, "Time is money after all."

           "Now if you plan on making it today this last auction is ending within the hour." He reached for his pipe resting on the ornate bronze table in front of them taking a long drag he let out a puff of smoke, "So I am going to need some information on the merchandise the height, weight, color, unique features et cetera." 

           "Me."

           "I'm sorry, what?" He leaned forward a bit.

           "It's me." She replied evenly, "I came here to put myself up for bid."

           "I have been in this business a long time and I have sold nearly one of every species, but never have I ever met anyone who wished to sell themselves." He lowered the pipe from his lips looked up at the ceiling with an amused smile. "Just when you think you have seen it all."

           "Would it be possible?" She clutched at her rags.

           "You are in Ealei," He chuckled darkly, "Anything is possible."

           He tapped the thin metal with his thumb as he studied her. "You do know what it is you are asking for?"

           She simply nodded her hands folded in her lap as she sat stiffly.

           "When it's done, it's done. There is no going back." Leaning back against the armrest he stretched lightly, "You will no longer be a free woman you will be a possession, an item to be purchased or sold, a tool to be used by your master as they see fit."

           "I'm aware." She replied bitingly, pausing inhaling deeply. "I'm sorry, I am just-"

           "Scared?" Meeting his gaze she was sure it was clear on her face just how afraid she was. "You are right to be, only a fool wouldn't."

           "It doesn't matter." She shook her head, "I  _have_  to, it is the only way I can give my family a chance at a better life."

           For a long moment the only sound came from Mikhail as he puffed away before standing abruptly his loose robe swirled around him like smoke. "Come, Come."

           "Where are we going?" She blinked jumping to her feet to chase after him.

           "Well if you are going to be sold in my show you have to at least be presentable." His lip curled back slightly. "And those rags simply won't do."

           Leading her down the hall with many doors the first of which appeared to be a large bathroom three rows of tub filled the room and there were two women at each one standing at attention. He snapped his fingers and they swarmed her pulling her along by the arms she only saw his back as one of the women closed the door behind him.

           They were stripping her down as they pulled her along and shoved her in a tub of steaming water. She thrashed against their hands as they raked rough scrubs across her skin, lathering the soap they kept pouring over her by the bottle, and continued dumping buckets of hot water over her head.

           They continued the process until they had scrubbed every inch of her raw before hauling her out.  Wiping her down with towels and robing her as they hauled her off to the next door in line where another team of people waited to swarm.

           This time she was put in a chair as they attacked her hair with scissors and plowed through her many tangles. She coughed as they slapped all sorts of creams and powders on her face. Wincing as they used tiny metal tools to pluck and press her eyebrows and eyelashes, she tried to keep tears from falling because it made them shout at her in words she couldn’t understand.

           When they were through she was taken to the third room where Mikhail stood waiting with a group of four others. She did not fight as they pulled her behind a screen and flung the robe off. The only pain was caused by the tailor’s tiny needle pricks as he altered the gown she was in. The dress was a floor length dusty rose gown it was made of a fabric call chiffon from what the man kneeling before her had said.  The neckline was a low V her large bust was much more apparent making her try to fold her arms awkwardly over her chest.

           “Any specific talents?” The shadow queried from the other side of the screen. “The more gifts you have the greater your marketability.”

           "Huh?” She chewed her lip for a moment, “I can paint.”

           “Anything else?”

           “Nothing worth mentioning.” Her dark eyes downcast wondering if she would even be able to fetch a high enough price. “I need to earn at least seven hundred lira.”

           “That is ridiculous!” The laughter from Mikhail made her shrink back tears welling in her eyes, “I could have made at least five times that much on any given day with far less to work with.”

           “I can get at ten thousand lira easily with your comely appearance and depending on how well you paint we can likely go as high as fifteen.”

           Her eyes grew wide and her shoulders slumped as the weight she had been carrying eased knowing she would be able to do what she set out to do and more. “Would I be able to make arrangements for where my earnings will be sent before I go?”

           “Absolutely, you and your new companion will need to visit my legal representatives anyway to iron out the details of your arrangement.” He waved his hand dismissively, “You can get your financial matters in order then.”

           The tailor stood giving her one last once over, “Alright your dress is finished.”

           One of the others placed a jeweled necklace around her throat adjusting just so the point lined up with the neckline of her gown. They pulled the screen aside and Mikhail held out a hand to help her down from the stool.

           With an approving grin he twirled her in front of a mirror. She gasped at the girl in the mirror her sun scorched skin was considerably smoother after the bath she had taken, her eyelids were painted with sparkling swirls of pink and white with glossed rosy lips, and her coal colored curls had been tamed into a dignified style.

           “Now I suggest you prepare yourself you are on in the next twenty minutes.” Mikhail ran a hand through his hair pulling it away from his wide forehead, “Tarben will show you the way I have to get everything ready for you.”

           Tarben was a short broad shouldered man in a finely tailored suit though his most noticeable feature was his turquoise hair which seemed oddly out of place on the stone faced man. He said nothing as he directed her back outside behind the stage where a large tent had been set up. Ushering her inside where others in fine costumes who sat about quietly while at the back of the tent finely dressed merchants talked amongst themselves while they gorged on buffet tables.

           As she passed through the tent her stomach dropped through the floor as she realized those sitting men, women, and children of all ages had heavy iron chains around their necks that were latched onto the floor.

           The face of a girl about the age of her youngest sister stuck in her mind, her tears had turned her painted face into a picture of misery.

           Niraya  felt chilled to the bone having only a vague idea about the potential horrors that awaited these people whose lives were no longer their own. Tarben kept her from stumbling over her own feet as the room spun around her. The terrible fate that awaited the others in chains was something she had willingly chosen.

           Her legs felt boneless by the time she found a cushioned chair to settle in. She pulled the small curtain closed around her stall and tried her best to ignore the others around her. Trying and failing to steady her trembling Tarben returned to tell her it was finally time.

           Had he not been there to support her weight she likely would have had to crawl. The noise from the crowd boomed through her skull. She leaned heavily on him as they traveled up the steps, he gave her a pointed look and she nodded in turn releasing her grip on his forearm.

           She stepped steadily across the stage placing counting each step until she reached the announcer. The reptilian woman motioned her forward gently with a scaly gray hand, Niraya stood beside her just as they turned back towards the crowd shouting into the microphone. She didn’t understand much of what was said other than the name of her home world.

           From where she stood now she could see that in the center of the dense outer crows there were several rows of chairs for those who were making bids. Their faces blurred together and she could hear a buzzing in her head louder than the ceaseless chatter in the marketplace.

           Suddenly it was very quiet and she felt a tap on her shoulder, snapping around quickly she realized the green eyes woman must have been talking to her.

           She lowered the microphone speaking gently, “Are you ready to paint or do you want to skip straight to the bidding?”  

           “No,” Niraya inhaled deeply looking back towards the crowd finding Mikhail’s lithe form by the side of the stage. “I can do this.”

           With a nod the woman turned back towards the crowd who gave a polite round of applause. Then she directed Niraya to the back of the stage where a massive canvas had been strung up. A set of stair shelves on wheels stood beside it carrying and array of brushes and paints.

           Moving before it she stared at the blank canvas unsure of what to paint that would fill the massive space. She could tell she was taking too much time as the crowd grew quieter. Picking up a brush she clasped her eyes tightly thinking of her brother’s words when he made her first paint set from wild berries and twig brushes.

 _'Just paint whatever’s in your mind.’_ His toothy grin lit up his whole face, _‘Let the world see what you see.’_

           So she did.

           She painted the shack she called home, the place where four generations had lived and died. She painted the barren fields where her brother and father had worked tirelessly, her mother searching the decaying city for usable scraps to make garments to sell, her siblings searching through garbage for food to fill their aching bellied and the streets littered with bodies of the poor and starving.

           That was what she knew.

           All she knew, but not all she wanted.

           So she painted a ship that would carry her family to a new world one that was not on it’s last leg, one where they could find a new home, where her parents could spend the rest of their days in peace and comfort, a place where her siblings could attend a proper school and get jobs to support families of their own.

           She painted the lives she imagined them having with friendship, love, and children. Then her strokes formed the graves of her parents at the end of their long lives, with her family surrounding them in one final goodbye with herself among them.

           It was not any unhappy ending and yet she cried for she knew she would never be a part of it.

           The brush slipped from her fingers and rolled across the stage.

           Applause rang out again and the announcer’s voice boomed, and this time she understood.

           “Ten-thousand lira from the lady on in red, 11, 12, 14 from the gentlemen there.” She hollered pointing in turn as the numbers rose higher. “17, 19, 25!”

           A large eyed man with large blond curls had placed the high bid his face was expressionless and for a moment as the lady called out the number again for any takers Niraya felt her heart stop. Then another regal looking man raised it to twenty-eight, they shared a heated glare before the silent battle began. With not a single word spoken or even another glance in each other’s direction they simply raised their numbered sign and the bid increased.

           Tears blurred her vision as the fear of what would become of her became overwhelming, as the number became greater she only felt her self-sinking deeper. Despite knowing she would be doing what she set out to do and more she knew she would never be free again, she would never see her loved ones again.

           Walking over to the front of the stage she swayed, collapsing to her knees in the middle of it.

           She had a feeling it no longer had anything to do with her and was simply a matter of pride over who could afford to spend more to purchase her. She found Mikhail watching the two man his face calm as still water, his ink colored eyes followed the exchange.

           The gray woman shouted excitedly, “55 Thousand lira going once! Going twice! SO-”

           “FIVE MILLION LIRA!!!!” A thunderous voice boomed, it seemed as though the entire city fell silent.

           “Five-what? Five Million Lira!” Holding a clawed hand over her eyes as if the sun were blinding her the announcer called out, “Who said that? We don’t take kindly to jokes here!”

           The crowd parted and gasps were heard as excited chatter spread through the throngs of people. It seemed as though even more pressed in closer to see the approaching figure. Niraya wiped at her eyes to get a better look.

           She gasped as the man sauntered down the cleared path, he wore simple loose fitting garments. His sharp features seemed familiar, but she knew if she had ever met this man she would have remembered it.

           His vest hung open leaving most of his torso exposed, nearly every inch of bronzed skin she could see was covered in scars. The announcer seemed to recognize him and nervously scuttled across the stage to converse with Therol who quickly moved to greet him warmly.

           He conversed with him briefly before turned back to the scaled woman and giving a nod. She cleared her throat before hollering into the microphone. “Five million lira going once! Going twice!”

           “SOLD!” She took a breath before adding, “To the grand champion of the Intergalactic Federation RAGE!!!!”

           The crowd erupted chanting his name.

           That was when she realized why he was so familiar she had seen his face everywhere in the city. She had always known his name, everyone knew who he was and even on her impoverished world she remembered gathering together in the town square to listen to the audio broadcasts of his fights.

           He was the most renowned combatant in the known universe and now she belonged to him.

           The crowd chanted his name pushing in closer around him, snapping photos, and holding out items for him to sign.

           Torben returned to guide her off the stage and back into the tent before disappearing. She didn’t even get a chance to sit before he was back looking a bit flustered as he rushed her back out taking her inside the building. She lifted the dress from around her feet in order to jog after him as he hurried along. They stopped in front that last door on the left knocking lightly.

           “Come in!” Mikhail hollered, when they entered he moved over to her quickly shooting a heated glance at Torben and the man left quickly. “Sit, Sit.”

           He settled in the chair on the opposite side of the desk and on her right was Rage leaning casually in the office chair swishing a glass of amber liquid. Therol began arranging some papers on his desk deftly pulling out two pens and scooting them towards each of them.

           “So as I was saying before we begin detailing the service agreement the lady wanted to make arrangements for her earnings.” He explained apologetically, “I will make it as quick as possible.”

           “Actually that won’t be necessary.” He gulped his drink down steadily as the two watched him with trepidation.

           Mikhail twisted the ring around his middle finger, “Sir, I have to insist at this point in time the lady still has rights that must be upheld.”

           He set the glass down on the table making the man flinch, Mikhail gave a tight smile. Niraya ’s heart felt as though it was trying to break free of her ribcage as she imagine what life would be like with someone so violent. He had never been defeated and was known to have a volatile nature so much so that a great deal of his opponents were now dead.

           Glancing down at his massive hands that showed the wear of many years of fighting, one blow could crack her skull like an egg. The image made bile rise in her throat and she quickly poured herself a glass of the bitter amber liquid and swallowed it.

           She turned towards him, her boney fingers embedded into the upholstery up to the first knuckle as she mustered the courage to speak. “Please, my family needs that money.”

           “You can have most of it back I only need enough to get them safe passage to another habitable world.” His gaze met hers making her freeze.

           She had thought his eyes were brown at first glance, being so close she could see their true color.

           They were ruddy shade, not an unusual color per say, it was the particular brand of reddish brown she found unnerving. His eyes were piercing, just looking at them made her queasy.

           She shrunk back into her seat, focusing her attention on the pen resting atop the desk. He closed his eyes letting out a breath before digging in his pocket. Procuring his wallet he pulled out a metallic card and tossed it over to Mikhail.

           “Make the transfer.” He ordered gruffly.

           Nodding he did as he was told, “Now should we start on the contracts?”

           “First, I’d like to have a minute with the lady. Alone” Mikhail was indignant at the idea of being kicked out of his own office until he met Rage’s icy stare. “Make sure the painting is taken care of properly.”           

           Jolting up from the chair he hurriedly exited the room leaving the two of them alone. He rose from his seat and she gasped earning a chuckle, she stared at the floor not wanting to meet his stare. He grabbed the bottle of alcohol and refilled his glass, sipping from it steadily as he studied her.

           In one fluid move he was crouched in front of her to look into her eyes. She stiffened her nails digging deeper into the fabric.

           His voice was gravelly yet his tone was gentle, “You don’t have to be afraid of me, I won’t hurt you.”

           Holding up his hands in a mock surrender he stepped away, plopping back into the chair beside her. She watched him wearily as he continued nursing his glass, pulling her knees up to her chest she turned in her chair to face him again.

           “How can I trust you?”

           “Why would you not?”

           “It’s kind of difficult to trust a man who thinks he can buy a person.” She snapped and almost as quickly she clasped her hand over her mouth as if too keep any more words from spilling out.

           His rumbling laughter filled the room, his face softened. “I am not going to buy _you._ ”

           She raised an inquisitive brow, “I don’t understand, wasn’t that the whole purpose of this auction.”

           “It was,” He set his glass down and leaned towards her. “But that’s not why I was here.”

           Noticing her expression he elaborated, “I was looking for parts for a project I’ve been working on for a time now and when the place got silent as a cemetery I got curious.”

           “When I got through the crowd you had already finished your painting. I was just blown away, I knew I had to have it so I bid. Honestly I didn’t realize that the auction was for slaves I thought it was for art they have these auctions everywhere it’s hard to keep them all straight.” He scratched his head absent mindedly ruffling his already messy hair.

           “You didn’t know.” Her mouth hung open and her eyes were wide as she listened to him speak. “Then why did you bid _so_ much more than the others?”

           “I saw you collapse on the stage, you were miserable.”  This time when he looked at her his eyes didn’t seem so terrifying they were almost innocent. “I thought it was because the bids were so low on the piece you put so much work into. I only offered what I felt it was worth.”

           Her lips quivered and vision blurred though she still managed to wail in between sobs, “Thank you!”

           He lurched away knocking his chair backwards as he stumbled into the shelf behind him waving his hands in protest. “Oh come on, don’t –don’t do that.”

           The door swung open revealing Mikhail who scanned the scene before him briefly before nodding, “Another minute, yes?”

           “Ah, no!” Rage shook his head, “I’ll be going now and uh –”

           He pointed at her with a questioning glance, “Oh, I’m Niraya.”

           “Niraya will fill you in.” He kicked the chair back into standing position before turning back to her. “It was nice meeting you Niraya, I wish you and your family the best.”

           Hopping to her feet she clenched her fists determined, “I will repay you for your kindness, somehow.”

           “There is a way.” She perked up waiting for his response, “We’ll meet again someday, and when that happens I want you to tell me all about your new life.”

           She nodded furiously. “I won’t leave out a single detail.”

\-----

           Though she wanted to stay and see the many sights in Ealei she decided to leave the very next morning with the money she had earned. She did chose to spend the evening with her friend and guide, Tuk, in part because she wanted to recount her tale to someone.

           He had been in utter disbelief upon hearing her story, yet he congratulated her nonetheless.

           He also provided her with a wealth of information on potential planets to consider and in the end they concluded the best choice would be a small world called Nibel. It was one of many provinces of another more powerful planet though Tuk affirmed that the ruling party was fair to its people.

           Thus the sparsely populated planet seemed to be the most desirable for the purchasing of property for her family. She knew an urban setting like Ealei was not a place where her parents could ever live comfortably.

           She supposed she would come back once things were settled and visit Rage then she could really explore the amazing city she had dreamt of as a child. She enjoyed the hotel greatly her favorite thing was the room service, having gorged herself fit to burst she laid for hours watching the same foreign channel.

           Knowing the small device could affect the programing in some way she tried to find something different, but the screen went black. Panicking she didn’t wish to break anything else, she tried to take a bath but the controls were a screen like the device that controlled the television. Giving up on the confusing devices she simply laid in bed until she fell asleep.

           As the time neared she went to the shuttle station to away her flight back home, she had been sitting for a while when her flight was finally called. Making her way to the terminal a familiar face caught her attention, Rage stood waving at her line. She jogged over and embraced him and he laughed.

           “Came to see you off.” He bowed his head slightly with a gentle smile.

           Thanking him they walked through the terminal, before passing through the gate she turned towards him one more time. "Good bye, Rage."

            A smile pulled at his lips as he waved, "Good luck, with everything."

           She nodded stealing one last glance at him before the doors shut behind her.

           She tried to sort it all out in her mind especially how she would tell her family, who likely thought she had abandoned them.

           Imagining their faces when she told them what she set out to do would be the worst part of it all, but she felt better about it the more she thought of the kindness she was shown by the few friends she had made in her brief time there.

           Her siblings would crowd around her for more details of her strange friend Tuk and she knew they would be thunderstruck once they knew she had met Rage. They would badger her to tell them ever single detail of their encounter and when she arrived at the part about the five million lira they would never believe it.

           The flight attendants voice came through the speakers instructing them all to buckle up before launch. As the ship ascended Niraya watched the massive sky scrapers become nothing more than pinpricks of silver on the land below.

           Reclining back into her seat she smiled. All the dread had gone from her, it was replaced by hope.

           Hope for the new future that lay sprawled out before her.

 

\---The End---


End file.
